Homenaje
by Solitudely
Summary: "Aunque no naciera para él lo obtendré… obtendré su amor" Es lo que piensa Alfred luego de un beso que cambia su vida por completo. El valiente caballero decide desafiar al destino y convertirse en el Rey de espadas para gobernar junto a Arthur, sin importarle las consecuencias de dicha decisión. Para Nekitsu-kuroi15.


En mis clases me estaban pasando cierta materia de la Edad Feudal, y cuando tocaron el tema del homenaje no pude evitar acordarme de Alfred y Arthur, claro, con Alfred como su fiel caballero en el hermoso mundo del cardverse.

Gracias a Mariel por ver si no estaba tan malo, aunque se le olvidara pasármelo por sus mujerzuelas, estas ukes escocesas, cada vez más infieles, incluso más con esas brujas feas, hay que cazarlas a todas y tirarles agua. Gracias amor, te quiero.

**· Dedicado: **A Nekitsu-kuroi15 por su muy pasado cumpleaños. Te iba a regalar algo más hermoso pero no me diste colores (?)**  
****·** **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y no hago esto por fines de lucro, sólo por entretención mía y de los lectores.  
**·** **Pareja oficial:** Alfred F. JonesxArthur Kirkland. - (Estados Unidos/Inglaterra).  
**·** **Advertencia:** Nada en especial, un beso.

* * *

Gente sin nombre y con sonrisas fragmentadas permanecían alrededor del acto, admirando, en silencio, dando un resoplido al viento que se acallaba en un jadeo o en un suspiro que denotaba desaprobación, nadie podía interrumpir la decisión que había tomado el Rey de Espadas, el máximo señor entre señores, el supremo monarca; Arthur Kirkland.

La torre del homenaje recibía con esplendor a ambos protagonistas y a la promesa de unión que se realizaría entre ellos, el tan proclamado Homenaje _(1)._ La mirada del monarca de espadas se posó sobre los ojos fervientes y apasionados que le instaban con sólo un pequeño movimiento que parecía consumirlo por completo. Se sentía débil, que perdía un combate irreal e imaginario contra una sonrisa corroída en emociones refrescantes que se desprendía de los labios de lo que sería su vasallo, su fiel caballero por la eternidad: un chico con una sonrisa irreal e idílica.

Todo el mundo lo deseaba bajo su mando, nadie lo conseguía y el caballero Alfred F. Jones había estado detrás de aquel heredero del tiempo hace muchos años ya, entre las sombras, adquiriendo poder y astucia militar hasta el punto de ser considerado un demonio de guerra, aquel demonio que sólo al Rey de Espadas serviría y protegería con su vida.

El pasado le dio una pequeña caricia a Alfred que le sacó una sonrisa sutil y animada. Alzó el rostro admirando el silencio en la sala, fascinado por los ojos de aquel hermoso Rey que se desviaban por milisegundos nebulosos, esos ojos firmes que ahora tambaleaban inseguros y preocupados de hacer el juramento o no. Esos mismos ojos jade cristalinos y embriagantes de aquel chico al que Jones conoció cuando a penas tenía siete años, el único que cambió su vida tendiéndole una mano cuando nadie lo hizo, cuando todos lo consideraron una basura y una carga.

_"Eres importante para mí, para el reino de espadas, por eso, levántate y pelea"._

Quizás unas palabras ligeras para un chico que sería coronado Rey, quizás palabras de compasión para ese otro pequeño de mirada putrefacta e intensamente azul cuyos padres eran llamados monstruos y lloraba a las afueras de la plaza real maldiciendo su dicha. Criado entre bárbaros cuyo líder era el mejor asesinando gente, calumniado siempre por su historia, Arthur Kirkland le dio un motivo para ponerse de pie. Algo que ni su padre que le odiaba ni su madre muerta le habían otorgado. Se sintió especial y cautivado por el muchacho de sentir melancólico y de traje apoteósico cubierto en signo de picas.

Sólo hacen falta unas simples palabras de aliento en el instante perfecto para rehacer la vida de una persona. La vida de Alfred se llamó "Arthur Kirkland" desde aquel momento. Sin embargo, la gente suele caer en excesos. La admiración por esa pura figura se convirtió en amor año tras año hasta llegar a un punto sin retorno: la obsesión.

¿Por qué lo estaba?

Porque lo único que ha hecho Alfred esos dos últimos años cuando retornó al reino después de un largo viaje con su "clan" es sonreírle solamente al Rey y rozar con suavidad los dedos de aquel señor ofreciéndole su fidelidad eterna en cada encuentro que han tenido. Sólo con eso aquel combatiente había podido arrastrar a Kirkland en un juego codicioso que éste odiaba.

Sí, el monarca lo odió. Odió los primeros meses en que Jones le ofreció su lealtad junto con sus horda de hombres, odió que todos en el Reino, incluso los putos oráculos le dijeran que sería la mejor idea del mundo tener al monstruo de ojos cielo en su poder. Pero Kirkland lo sabía cuando su mirada chocó con la de ese muchacho.

A pesar de que él sería el señor, Alfred hace mucho tiempo que soñaba con dominarlo. Era el cazador furtivo que daba una sonrisa falsa para capturar a su presa cuando parece confiada, aparentar servir al conejo ofreciéndole zanahorias envenenadas.

Arthur no tenía miedo, o aparentaba no hacerlo. Surcó la vista sobre el chico una vez más; guapo, joven y vivo. Nunca lo había visto en batalla, pero todos afirman que era un monstruo despiadado y sumamente certero. Cuando mandó a pedir la cabeza de un señor importante del Reino de Tréboles ese chico la trajo… junto a veinticinco cabezas más y con una sonrisa tersa y magnifica sacada de la realeza.

Aunque muchos desconocían el provenir de Alfred F. Jones, nadie dudaba de sus capacidades, más si de su nobleza _(2)._

—No tengo intención alguna de traicionarlo, mi señor…—su sonrisa otra vez allí, penetrando cada sentido cuerdo que le pudiera quedar al monarca.

Arthur mantiene la compostura, Alfred cierra los ojos arrodillándose de manera perfecta, subiendo la vista suavemente sin rastro de hostilidad, era una ceremonia sin armas, sin armaduras, de plena y mutua confianza, no había momento en que Jones se considerara más afortunado que en ese instante. Alzó suavemente sus manos hacia delante, el muchacho las recibió entre sus dedos de manera encantada, Arthur Kirkland nunca había tenido un homenaje tan estremecedor, los dedos de Jones se movían sutilmente en los suyos, enredándolos de manera natural, sus manos encaban, como si estuvieran hechas para tocarse, sin que se viera forzado. La Reina estaba perdiendo la calma con sólo un roce de aquellos delirantes dedos y una sonrisa corta mientras cerraba los ojos.

Mientras se levanta sutilmente el tiempo para Arthur, el humano, ese hombre detrás del título, simplemente se detiene. Se suponía que según dicta la ceremonia, era un beso y ya, pero lo de Alfred… lo de Alfred no fue un beso cualquiera.

Alfred se levantó de manera hipnotizada como si los labios de Kirkland estuvieran hechos de un elixir que no había probado antes en su vida, como si un solo roce pudiera mantenerlo en aquel mundo y aquel instante por una eternidad, los ojos del caballero se cerraron y mordió con sutileza el labio inferior que temblaban dejando escapar un suspiro nervioso que Alfred respondió con una pequeña risa.

Al fin, ese era su Arthur... no otro, era con Arthur con quien realizaba el contrato en presencia del sagrado reloj de picas.

A pesar de que habían pasado unos cuantos segundos, el rostro níveo del Rey suavemente se coloreó y la deliciosa respiración comenzó a hacerse pesada y ronca. El caballero le acarició la espalda pegando los dedos a la columna vertebral de Arthur para separar el besó y mirarle a los ojos.

"Eres mío" le susurró con la mirada y lo expresó con sus dedos que subieron y rozaron su terso cuello hasta el último momento, memorizando la fina y delicada piel de lo que sería su señor.

En cuanto a Arthur, ante la mirada de los demás, de los murmullos expectantes y uno que otro mal comentario debía mantenerse firme y hacer parecer que eso no fue… lo que notablemente pareció, lo quería matar, ya no quería esa maldita compañía tan impetuosa y altanera, a la mierda la mutua protección. ¡Ese no era un beso de homenaje por dios! Era un beso de: "Cuando menos lo esperes te violaré en la noche".

Arthur respiró para seguir, Alfred le sonreía complacido, estaba a punto de desistir.

—Alfred F. Jones… ¿Quieres ser mi hombre? —los ojos del menor se afilaron complacidos en una risa coqueta.

—Lo quiero. —susurró de manera gallarda dándole un terrible doble sentido a la palabra que volvió a hacer un eco de murmullos extremadamente silenciosos en la ostentosa habitación.

Otra vez las manos se unieron por un segundo. Otra vez sus destinos se unían con pesadas cadenas.

—Te recibo como mi hombre…

—Le prometo serle fiel mi señor. —se arrodilló una vez más extendiendo una de sus manos a las de Arthur. —Prometo protegerlo de todo, prometo servir a su Reino por siempre y prestar mi vida por la suya, incluso… sin esperar nada a cambio…

Arthur tragó un poco sobre las palabras de su nuevo vasallo.

—Prometo atesorarlo… toda mi vida.

Las últimas palabras a penas escuchables para los presentes pero más claras que cualquier estruendo para el Rey de Espadas. No, no esta siendo un perseguido paranoico, ese chico era extraño, buscaba algo más, y en aquel juramento terminó por comprobárselo, todos sus demás vasallos y siervos reales conversaron encantados de la fiesta que se haría horas después del nombramiento de Alfred F. Jones como fiel protector del Rey de espadas.

Todos estaban tan distraídos que no notaron como Alfred sonrió y pasó por al lado de Kirkland apoyándose con suavidad en éste y susurrándole al oído.

—No deseo nada a cambio mi señor…—susurró con una pequeña risa y sus ojos filosos y divertidos rondando a la figura real. —Sólo… su eterno amor. Viviré para que se enamore de mí, para que esté destinado a mí… su majestad.

El Rey se quedó paralizado unos segundos. ¿De qué tipo de amor estaba hablando ese sujeto?

La respuesta le pareció evidente. Volteó rápidamente y la habitación estaba totalmente plagada de sus demás fieles, no quedaba rastro de su más reciente caballero. La salida era silenciosa, Alfred se llevó las manos sobre su cabello y amplió su sonrisa hasta el punto de parecer aterradora apoyado en un pilar a las afueras de la torre, se fijó de la compañía repentina frente suyo, pero no del todo indeseada, un sujeto de cabello rubio desordenado y sonrisa animada parecida a la suya le recibían, un traje casual y armado de toque rustico, otro detalle de él era que en vez de empuñar una espada portaba una pesada hacha doble de extravagantes diseños en su espalda.

— ¿Y? —preguntó con ansias y divertido aquel muchacho que hablaba de manera extraña el idioma predominante.

—Ya… le juré lealtad eterna. Él lo aceptó, aceptó que yo fuera su caballero… soy lo suficientemente bueno para él…

— ¿Y sigues con tu objetivo Alfred? Si llegas a tener ese poder podría jurarte lealtad eterna mi querido amigo.

—Aunque no naciera para él lo obtendré… obtendré su amor. Debo protegerlo, el mejor guerrero y líder táctico debe cargar con la protección de ese majestuoso y puro Rey. Tomaré su lugar, cargaré con sus angustias y temores, ser un Rey es demasiado peligroso para él, muchos irán tras su cabeza… haré inmensamente poderoso su reino y destruiré a todo lo que trate de acabar con nuestra paz.

—Convirtiéndote en el nuevo Rey de Espadas, el más bestial guerrero... digas lo que digas... será traición Alfredito…

—Protección Densen, usurparé su trono y todo lo que tenga que ver con él en el afán de protegerlo, no le mentí cuando decía que mi vida le pertenecía... amaré este Reino como mío si es que él así lo desea, él me devolvió la vida, nadie nunca me sonrió así…él me miró siendo una escoria del mundo, él lo hizo cuando nadie más lo hizo, por él puedo pelear por siempre.

— ¡Por él te has vuelto loco! —ironizó en una carcajada el danés.

— ¿No lo sabías Den? — sus labios se enervaron al mirar sus manos y pasar sus dedos donde aún resguardaba el sabor de Arthur, atesorándolo. —Estar loco es parte de estar enamorado.

* * *

**Notas:** (_1) El homenaje en resumidas cuentas es un tipo de contrato/juramento de un Señor o Rey con un vasallo, era mutua confianza, dependencia y fidelidad entre ambos. Esta ceremonia, efectivamente, era similar a un matrimonio, incluso se besaban.  
__(2) Para ser un vasallo/caballero de un señor había que ser noble, un campesino cualquiera no podía proteger al Señor o ser armado.__  
_

Y así, espero que les haya gustado, efectivamente, a Arthur no le quedará mucho como Rey, Alfred es bastante corrupto, inteligente y obsesionado, pero… de que lo ama, lo ama. El supuesto "clan" de donde proviene Alfred tiene algunas referencias con los pueblos germánicos, malvadas clases de historia.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica u opinión es bien recibida. Que tengan un gay día.

Oh, por cierto... y atrasado... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALFRED! ;D


End file.
